


In the Light of the Fading Moon

by KaitoLune



Series: Nautical Twilight [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Digimon Frontier
Genre: Action/Adventure, Additional Warnings Apply, Characters as Sailor Senshi, Crossover, Fantasy, Gen, Magical Girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoLune/pseuds/KaitoLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of the Nautical Twilight series. With the Imperial Silver Crystal shattered, the new Sailor Moon must grapple with an unknown enemy that seeks the crystal's power for his own agenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Light of the Fading Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Information for old readers: I finally decided to continue writing this. I will be rewriting it or heavily editing it (varying from scene to scene/chapter to chapter). Either way, chapters will be shorter than the originals, reaching between 2k and 3k. Meaning it may be six chapters before there will be new material.
> 
> Information for new readers: This story will be set with the original Sailor Moon anime series rather than the upcoming Sailor Moon Crystal or the manga. I'll be taking liberties with how things will work since the original show didn't really go into certain aspects of the show; also, powers will be fiddled with here and there. I'll be going more into that when we get there, though.
> 
> Updates: I'll probably be updating this story once a week or bi-monthly, though we'll see if I can keep it up. Life will be difficult since I have work, university, and two other stories.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Frontier or Sailor Moon. The only characters I own are the OCs.
> 
> Trigger warning for this chapter: Suicide and war.

She floated above the ashened rubble. Scorching wind blew, bringing in wafts of rotten flesh and pungent blood. It toyed with her loose strands of hair and the feathers of her wings; their silver and golden radiance tarnished by blood and fire and other carnages of battle.

No, not of battle—of war.

Shivers wrecked her naked skin despite the heat gripping her skin. She curled in on herself, knees guarded her eyes from the ugly picture below. The mangled bodies dotting red streets still haunted her mind. Her stomach churned, and she gulped back the acidic taste.

Hours of silence gripped the world.

The whirlwind finally died in her heart, giving her clarity of what had past. She curled closer in on herself as a new truth threatened to weigh her down to the bodies below. Gasps escaped her mouth and sobs wrecked her body again. She clamped her mouth shut to suppress rising tides of despair ripping at the insides of her throat.

The lotus crystal hanging from her bare breasts dug into her hands. She sobbed, pleading with it for anything to reverse the damage. She had done it before, hadn’t she?

All the crystal could do, though, was give her weak warmth to run through her veins.

Her wings gave out.

Her crash drove her body into fits of pain. Her subconscious began to blacken, recede into the folds of her mind.

 _Pathetic!_ A white glow burned her fading consciousness. _If you want it bad enough, what are you willing to do? Will it. Bring this world new life and correct this destruction._

Her vision blurred into twilight.

_Will it._

The bright glow glared her down. Her face contorted into a grimace as her mangled limbs responded to her last surge of motivation, placing her hands on the crystal. It, in return, changed from a soft warmth to a burning pain.

_Make it happen._

And so, she did.

*

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> This opening is inspired by Poe's quote from the“The Philosophy of Composition” and my reaction to it. Unfortunately, it may still come across as poetic. If it does, please tell me. A true poetic repretation would be Ahiru from Princess Tutu as she chooses to defy her destiny because she wants to continue living and protect those she loves.
> 
> This piece is for the Crossover Challenge and the Summer/Autumn Event, all of them on the Digimon Fanfiction Challenge Forum.
> 
> Hope to see you in the next update.


End file.
